


bad dreams and santa clause

by mrsonmyr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: “What was your dream?” He asked quietly.“Santa didn’t come.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	bad dreams and santa clause

“Dad,” a tiny voice woke Ronan up from his sleep. He opened one eye and saw the digital clock read 3:47 AM in a bright blue light. Why did they even need a digital alarm clock? Couldn’t Adam just set his alarms on his phone like a normal person? Or better yet couldn’t he just wake up with the sun every morning like Ronan did? He turned his head towards the door and opened both eyes to see his little girl in her pink pyjamas and messy bed hair standing, looking smaller than normal. 

“What is it, honey?” He said in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake Adam. But he knew no matter how loud he spoke it wouldn’t wake him. It’s the last month of the year, his work is busy as hell, he needs as much sleep as he can get. 

“I had a bad dream.” She said quietly, still standing by the door. 

“Do you want to come sleep with us?” He asked, voice heavy with sleep. She shook her head. “Okay.” Ronan huffed and pulled the warm covers off him and got up to meet her at the door. He took her hand and lead them back to her room across the hall. She climbed back up into her bed, surrounded by stuffed animals and dolls, and rearranged a few back into their normal spots. Ronan sat on the edge of her bed and watched her snuggle back into it, she then patted a small space next to her and he laid flat on his side, one leg was off the bed touching the ground to balance him. 

“What was your dream?” He asked quietly. 

“Santa didn’t come.” She said in a small voice. He could tell she was on the verge of falling asleep again. He just needed to talk for a few more minutes and she’d be out cold. 

“Hmm.” He said. If Adam were awake he’d probably say something smart like,  _ you don’t need presents you already have so many.  _ But she kept going. 

“He didn’t come and he didn’t bring you and Daddy anything.” 

“Daddy and I don’t need presents.” Ronan smoothed his hand over her hair. 

“But I want you to have presents.” She pouted. 

“You’re our present.” 

“Blah.” She stuck her tongue out. “Daddy says that all the time.”

“It’s true.” Ronan laughed. “Now, go back to sleep. Santa will come. You still have a few more days until Christmas anyway.” Ronan kissed her forehead and moved to get out of her bed. 

“Stay.” She said and looked up at him. He looked at the small clock on her wall, only two more hours until he needed to get up. He’d sacrifice that for her, he’d sacrifice anything for her. He moved a few of her stuffies and pulled the covers back so he could sneak in. They really needed to get her a bigger bed. 

When Adam woke up when the alarm went off he wasn’t surprised to find the side next to him empty. Ronan always was up first. He was surprised to find his side of the bed wasn’t made. He usually would at least pull the covers up before he’d go and work in the yard. He pulled his shirt on and walked across the hall to find the two loves of his life, tangled and drooling over one another, asleep. 

“Hey, sunshines, time to get up. Just cause you’re off school doesn’t mean you can sleep all day.” Adam said as the two perked up. Ronan immediately began to rub at his neck knowing it would bother him all day. “That bed looks a little small for you, Dad.” 

“Don’t remind me, Parrish.” 


End file.
